Cross car alignment of the cab of a truck or similar vehicle to the box has been a continuing problem, with the cab often being out of a flush relationship with the box by as much as 11 mm. Efforts to eliminate or at least minimize the problem have not been successful and have met with understandable customer dissatisfaction. Non-alignment of the cab and the box is not only unsightly but can also result in a build up of dirt along the sides of the vehicle between rear of the cab and the front of the box.